Automobile manufacturers and suppliers constantly strive to improve the aesthetic appeal of vehicle interior components. Such considerations have influenced the design of vehicle interior trim, seat, and console components to name a few.
Generally speaking, a vehicle seat assembly includes three fundamental components: a frame to support the seat assembly and to mount it to a vehicle; a foam cushion to cover the frame; and trim material to cover the foam cushion and provide a durable surface for contact with a vehicle occupant. Assembly of the components and the space constraints of the vehicle compartment are always factors that are taking into consideration into vehicle seating design.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide a vehicle seat assembly that can be manufactured easily and relatively economically and that takes up a minimal amount of space.